When picking or compiling orders from transporting units, such as e.g. articles or containers, it is necessary to provide the transporting or storage units, which are associated with a common order, in a directed or sorted fashion. In addition, it is conventional to intermediately store (buffer) the transporting units of an order, until all of the transporting units required for the order are present. They are then passed together onto a collecting line which leads them e.g. to the palletization area, picking station, goods issue, shipment etc.
In the picking station the goods for fulfilling an order are taken from the transporting or storage units and placed according to the order into an order container etc. The storage container (often called donor) is then routed back into the racking storage and stored until needed for the next order.
A (high bay) racking storage facility includes a storage-entry area, via which the goods are supplied to and from which the Automatic Storage and Retrieval Machine (hereafter called AS/RS) collects the goods for placement in storage, the so-called front-zone. In a similar manner, a retrieval area can be provided, at which after retrieval from storage the AS/RS deposit the goods which are likewise assigned to the front-zone. In the case of automatic picking storage facilities, picking locations are typically situated in the front-zone. In the front-zone, the goods are also identified for the inventory management system or the material flow computer.
EP 1 964 792 B1 by the present applicant discloses a method of making transporting units available from a storage facility on at least one collecting line. AS/RS in each storage racking aisle, retrieval-from-storage and outbound lines are controlled, in such a way as to be matched and coordinated to one another, and are loaded with goods that ultimately they end up on, or are discharged from, the collecting line in a sorted fashion.
The control and matching are thus relatively complex and require evident technical work in the so-called front-zone, i.e., the area outside the actual racking, may be necessary to achieve high trough put and sequencing.
In contrast thereto, one object of the present disclosure is to provide methods and devices for order fulfilling, which may provide sorted retrieval from storage in a simpler manner and without sortation outside of the aisles, and may reduce technical complexity and space, lower cost and achieve better reliability and throughput, as well as address other related and unrelated problems in the art.